Two Blows in One Day
by McGeeklover
Summary: "What's going on…Donna, you first." "It's Mike…he got in a car accident." Harvey felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Rachel?" The woman snapped out of her stupor and looked at Harvey. "Mike's…um…Mike's grandmother passed away." And now he felt like he was stabbed in the heart. Mike couldn't catch a break could he. Mike!whump Harvey!Caring.Tag to Asterisk. One-shot.


**Two Blows in One Day**

**Disclaimer: Don't own suits :(**

**Another little one-shot that popped into my mind while watching the episode 'Asterisk.' Hope you like! Enjoy :)**

Mike bolted out of Pearson-Hardman frantically and moved straight towards his bike. He was late, like always, to get to his Grammy's new apartment. It was the most amazing place he'd found…or more like Rachel found it for him and he knew Grammy was going to love it. He smiled unconsciously as he strapped on his helmet and unlocked his bike from the rack.

He hated that he barely ever had time to spend with his Grandmother anymore and he knew that even buying her an apartment wouldn't pay her back for the things she did for him. Part of it was Harvey's fault…being a hard ass and all. There wasn't a day that he didn't work and even if he got the chance to go home, it was well past midnight and Grammy needed to sleep. Her body was weak and it couldn't endure much like it used too; it was only a matter of time before…Mike took a shaky breath as he turned the corner. He didn't want to think about the fact that the most important woman in her life would be gone someday. _Come on Mike, don't think like this. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Grammy's gonna love the new apartment, its closer to work and my apartment and she'd be overwhelmed with joy that I-_

Just as he was about to cross the street, he noticed an SUV speeding down the street, taking no action to slow down. He had enough time to stop, but for some reason the breaks weren't working. _Dammit, don't do this to me now. Not now, please!_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," he cursed as he looked down at his pedals. Then he looked up at the oncoming car and swallowed. _This is gonna hurt._ That was his last thought before the agonizing pain rushed through him followed by instant darkness.

***SUITS***

Harvey sat in his office looking out the window and tossing a baseball in the air. A lot was on his mind: the vote, Donna coming back, Louis becoming a senior partner, Hardman, his job, everything. It was all spiraling and it was only a matter of time before it got out of control. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and continued to gaze at the crazy town of New York.

***SUITS***

_"Sir? Sir, can you open your eyes? Son of a bitch what have I done?"_

_ "Someone call an ambulance!"_

Everything hurt; why did everything hurt so much? _Maybe it had something to do with getting pulverized with an SUV? Oh right, stupid breaks stalled on him and now he was dying._

"Uggh," Mike moaned, his eyes remaining shut.

"Sir! Can you…ar me? Are…u…lright?"

Sounds and voices faded in and out, he didn't know what direction was up or down. His head hurt, his body hurt, his arm _especially_ hurt and he couldn't breathe. There was this strange warm liquid trickling down his face along with another wet feeling on his stomach._ That's not good._

"…elps coming…ir. Just…hol…on."

Mike couldn't take it anymore; the pressure in his chest was unbearable. He could feel himself slipping away slowly and as much as he didn't want to, the darkness was stronger. _I'm sorry, Grammy._

_"Fuck, he stopped breathing!"_

***SUITS***

"W-When?" Rachel swallowed and listened to the reply. "No, actually he left the office a while ago…yes of course, I'll be sure to tell him…thanks."

Rachel hung up the phone with trembling hands and sat in shock for the next few minutes. The nursing home where Mike's grandmother was staying had been calling for the young lawyer, but he had already left for Edith's new apartment. Little did he know that Edith passed away a few moments ago. God, he was going to be devastated when he got the news; and just when he bought a wonderful apartment for the sweet lady. That woman was one of a kind and she also raised Mike since he was eleven. Taking a deep breath, she stood up on jello filled legs and walked to Harvey's office. She was sure he was going to want to hear this as well; then she'd go find Mike.

***SUITS***

"Harvey Specter's office, this is Donna speaking…what, when? Is he going to be…I understand that but is he…no his grandmother is his only family and she's in the nursing home. Y-yes, I'll let him know and send him over right away. Thanks," Donna finished in a whisper as she hung up the phone. It had been the hospital telling her that Mike was in an accident…a very bad one at that. How was she going to tell Harvey this? How was she going to tell Mike's grandmother? Standing up, she smoothed out her dress and just as she was about to go into Harvey's office, she saw Rachel coming down the hall with a unsettling expression on her face. And she knew, instantly, as soon as Rachel moved for Harvey's door that whatever news the paralegal had was not good…and possibly about the pup.

"What's going on?" Donna asked her.

Rachel just looked Donna sadly, tears pooling in her brown eyes before opening Harvey's door and stepping in. Donna quickly followed and she cleared her throat to get the man's attention. Harvey swiveled around in his chair to see who was bothering him, but when he saw the two women in front of him with looks on their faces that meant something was wrong…and he had a feeling it was about a certain young lawyer.

"What is it?"

"It's Mike."

"It's Mike's grandmother."

Both Donna and Rachel said in unison. All three of them frowned and looked at each other.

"What's going on…Donna, you first."

"It's Mike…he got in a car accident."

Harvey's face paled. "A car acci- he doesn't even own a car, how-"

"I don't know, the hospital wouldn't tell me anything more. They want you down there now."

Harvey nodded quietly before turning to Rachel, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Rachel?"

The woman snapped out of her stupor and looked at Harvey. Her news couldn't be any worse than Donna's right?

"Mike's…um…Mike's grandmother passed away. I was gonna go tell him, because he was on his way to grandmother's new apartment…he just bought it for her."

"Son of a bitch," Donna muttered."

Harvey cursed silently as he ran a shaky hand down his face. That kid couldn't catch a break. How was he going to tell Mike? Literally, how was he going to tell him? He didn't know how bad Mike was hurt; the kid could be in a fricken coma for all he knew. He took a deep breath and grabbed his suit jacket as he headed for the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Donna said in a quiet voice.

"No…not yet anyways. I need to handle this; I'll let you know how he is."

Donna nodded and watched her boss dig out his cell, call Ray and disappear around the corner._ Poor pup._

***SUITS***

"Shit Mike."

Harvey watched his associate breath in and out slowly…but only with the help of a ventilator. The doctor said it was just for precautionary measures since Mike stopped breathing for almost five minutes, but it was making Harvey sick. To see something so foreign shoved down Mike's throat. The kid looked like shit; his face was way too pale with scattered cuts and ugly bruises. His left arm was in a cast and his midriff was bandaged lightly, because the brake lever had embedded itself in the kid's body. He also had a slight concussion, but since Mike was smart enough to wear a helmet, no serious damage was done. Other than that, plus some cuts and bruises on his arms, the kid looked okay…considering the alternative.

"I'm sorry kid," Harvey sighed as he unconsciously grabbed Mike's uninjured hand. He really didn't want to tell him his grandmother died right after all this. The devastating information could- well it would- upset Mike, but would it upset him so much that it would affect his health? "God, I'm so sorry."

**Six Hours Later**

Harvey was dozing off in the uncomfortable chair after he watched Mike sleep for three hours. He already called Donna to inform her and Rachel on Mike's condition and now he was just waiting. A few hours ago the doctors took out the breathing tube and _Harvey_ was the one who could finally breathe.

Around eleven pm, Harvey heard movement come from the bed and his eyes snapped open.

"Mike?"

Mike shifted again and his face scrunched up in pain. Finally, his blue eyes blinked open and he looked around the room groggily.

"H-Harvey?" Mike said in a raspy voice before coughing painfully.

"Here," Harvey said, passing Mike a cup of ice chips, which the kid took gratefully.

"Thanks."

Harvey watched silently as Mike sucked on some ice before laying back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Harvey chuckled and leaned forward. He really didn't want to do this, but Mike needed to know; he had a right to.

"So what happened?"

Mike popped open his eyes and stared ahead as he frowned in thought.

"What h-happened?" Mike repeated.

"That's what I said."

"Uh," Mike put a hand over his face and scrunched his nose. "Umm, what happened was umm…I think I had just left the office and I was riding my bike to…oh my god."

Harvey pretended to look surprised, but he knew what Mike was thinking at the moment.

"I have to get to my grandmother's. I bought a place for her and I'm not cancelling this time," Mike said frantically as he tried getting up but was instantly hit with a wave of pain.

"Hey, easy junior; slow down. You just got hit by a car."

"I don't care; I have to go see my grandmother."

"Mike," Harvey looked up to the kid's monitor and saw that his heart rate was increasing. And the news he was about to give wouldn't make it any better. Maybe he should wait 'til tomorrow.

"What?"

_Nope; had to be done now._

"I don't know how to say this to you but…Rachel said someone was calling for you at the office after you left."

Mike frowned, his worry increasing as he looked at the pity filled face on Harvey. When Mike didn't say anything, Harvey took this as a sign to continue.

"It was the nursing home," he said slowly and glanced at the monitor. Mike's blood pressure was rising. "Your grandmother passed away, Mike."

Harvey was shocked when he literally saw the color, what was left of it anyways, drain from Mike's face. His eyes were already red with oncoming tears and his breathing was quick and labored.

"N-no," Mike laughed nervously. "No, I j-just talked to her this morning. She was fine!"

"I'm sorry, kid."

Mike shook his head and looked down at his trembling hands. "Nonono, you're lying. Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying, Mike."

"Oh my god," Mike choked out.

It reminded Harvey of the time Donna had told him of his dad's heart attack; it had been a complete shock and at first he thought Donna was playing some sort of sick joke. But he knew better, Donna barely ever joked, especially in a dire situation. He watched Mike sit it shock and was getting concerned when it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Mike?"

Silence.

So Harvey did the one thing he thought would help; he grabbed Mike's shoulders and brought the kid to his chest. Almost immediately, the man's body started shuddering with heart breaking sobs. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey and grabbed his suit like it was a life line; Mike's grip was so tight, Harvey knew this suit would be ruined. But he didn't care.

"It'll be okay kid. It'll be alright."

And for the next half hour, Harvey just sat there comforting Mike, gently rubbing circles on his back and telling him everything would be okay. When his father died, Harvey had no one-well maybe Donna- but really no one to comfort him and tell him it'll be okay or let him cry on their shoulder. And he wasn't gonna let that happen to his associate; especially after he was just in an accident. This was probably the worst day for both of them.  
"I'm so sorry, kid."

**1 Hour later**

"How'd he take it?" Donna said, sitting next to Harvey and rubbing a hand up and down Mike's arm. She noticed the tear streaks on Mike's pale bruised face and knew it was bad.

Harvey swallowed and watched Mike breathe unevenly. About twenty minutes earlier, Mike had cried himself to the point of sheer exhaustion and was now sleeping…not peacefully though. His face was creased in pain and distress; probably from a nightmare. Harvey ran a hand through his hair like he has many times already since the horrible news of Mike's accident.

"I'm guessing it wasn't good, huh," Donna whispered.

"No…it wasn't. He shouldn't be going through this shit, especially two times in one day."

"We'll help him get through this; he's not alone."

Harvey nodded and scrubbed his face before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. He was beat and he wanted to sleep for the next two days, but Mike needed him and his support. He also needed to keep a close eye on the kid in case he decided to do something dangerously stupid to endanger his life. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder before he heard heels clicking on the tile floor, fading away with distance.

***SUITS***

"So you want to tell me how you got pounded by a car?" Harvey asked when he had enough of Mike staring into space and being so quiet. "Did your mother teach you how to look both ways before crossing the street?"

The kid slid his gaze over to him slowly before looking away a short second later with a weak smile. After a couple minutes, he spoke. "My brakes stalled on me and I was going almost 30 miles per hour."

"Dammit, Mike," Harvey rolled his eyes. "I swear I am going to take that goddamn contraption and chuck it in a metal crusher. From now on you are getting a ride from Ray or you're taking a taxi, even if I have to pay the fee myself. And if you even think about riding that bike again, I'll fire your ass, understand?"

Mike nodded as a small grin appeared on his face. "Sounds a lot like you care."

Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I mean it."

Mike chuckled softly. "Fine…and Harvey?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Harvey said innocently even though he knew what Mike was thanking him for.

Mike shook his head and closed his eyes. In seconds, he was out cold and this time, to Harvey, he looked a lot better. Sure he still looked like shit on the outside, but he knew Mike knew he wasn't alone in this. He was pretty sure the secretary would fuss and mother him until the end of time and he would somehow bond with the kid; do something to cheer him up before the big vote.

"It'll be okay, kid. I'll make sure of that."

**The End**

** Hope you enjoyed this and any mistakes/OOCness is mine. REVIEWS! :P Now off to write Mauled: chp 10 and the beginning of my new CSI story. Contamination. Check them out! :)**


End file.
